Carl johnson
"After five years on the East Coast... it was time to go home" - Carl Johnson '''Carl "CJ" Johnson' este un personaj in seriile Grand Theft Auto, care joaca rolul de protagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Descriere Carl este co-liderul bandei Grove Street Families din Los Santos, care este condusa de fratele sau mai mare, Sweet. Carl este un personaj ambitios, care are simtul umorului. Biografie Copilarie Carl s-a nascut in 1968 in Los Santos, avand ca mama pe Beverly Johnson. Aceasta avea patru copii: Sweet, Carl, Kendl si Brian. Despre tatal sau, Old Reece isi aminteste, un vechi prieten de familie care lucreaza la Ganton's Local Barber, insa Carl ii spune lui Joey Leone ca nu l-a intalnit niciodata si ca Sweet era capul casei. Fratii Johnson au crescut impreuna cu prietenii lor: Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris si Lance "Ryder" Wilson in acelasi cul-de-sac. Carl isi aminteste ca Ryder vindea droguri inca de la varsta de zece ani. Sweet devine capul Grove Street Families si ii introduce pe Carl si, posibil, pe Brian vietii de banda. Prin 1985, la apogeul Grove Street-ului au inceput sa fie presati de catre Frank Tempenny, un politist corupt care face parte din C.R.A.S.H. Nu se stie daca si ofiterul Eddie Pulaski il ajuta pe Frank pe atunci. Grove Street Families au intrat in declin candva, intre 1987 si 1992. Sweet il cearta pe Carl fiindca "l-a lasat pe Brian sa moara", ceea ce l-a facut pe Carl sa se mute in Liberty City in 1987. Din acel moment, Carl nu a mai fost considerat un membru al Grove Street Families. Viata in Liberty City Cand a ajuns in Liberty, Carl a inceput sa lucreze pentru fiul lui Don Salvatore Leone, Joey Leone in furturi de masini pentru garajul sau si multe alte crime mici. In 1992, Sweet il suna si il anunta despre moartea mamei lor, exact cateva momente dupa ce s-a intamplat. Dupa intoarcerea in Los Santos La Inceput Cu putin timp dupa ce ajunge in Los Santos, el este intampinat de echipajul C.R.A.S.H.: Frank Tempenny, Eddie Pulaski si noul venit, Jimmy Hernandez, care il santajeaza sa lucreze pentru ei, avandu-l la mana cu uciderea ofiterului Ralph Pendelbury, care , defapt, a fost ucis de catre Hernandez, deoarece a fost silit de catre Tempenny, intamplare aratata in "The Introduction". Imediat dupa ce este eliberat, Carl se duce la casa in care a copilarit, unde il gaseste pe Big Smoke, cu care se duce la cimitir, unde se intalneste cu Sweet, Kendl si Ryder. Sweet il cearta, deoarece "iar a fugit de la o inmormantare, exact ca de la cea a lui Brian" si ii explica cum banda a pierdut din putere, de drogurile care se vand extrem de mult si de neintelegerile dintre ei si Seville Boulevard Families si Temple Drive Families. Incetul cu incetul, Sweet si Carl se lupta sa readuca banda la putere prin ocuparea teritoriilor balasilor si vagosilor. In proces, el s-a imprietenit cu Cesar Vialpando, liderul bandei Varrios Los Aztecas si iubitul surorii sale. Dupa reuniunea celor trei familii Grove, Sweet incepe o lupta contra inamicilor lor jurati: Ballas, sub autrostada Los Santos- Las Venturas. Cu cateva minute inainte, Cesar ii arata cum Big Smoke si Ryder ii tradeaza, prin "vanzarea" lor echipajului C.R.A.S.H.. Carl banuieste ca va avea loc o ambuscada asupra luptei. El se grabeste sa il salvaze pe Sweet, insa el este ranit grav si CJ se alatura luptei. In mijlocul ei, politia intervine, opreste schimbul de gloante si ii aresteaza pe Carl si pe Sweet. La tara Ceva timp mai tarziu, Tempenny si Pulaski il duc pe CJ in satul Whetstone unde ii zice ca fratele sau se afla intr-o inchisoare-spital si il pun sa omoare un martor, care stia lucruri copromitatoare despre ei. Dupa ce termina, el ii cheama pe Kendl si pe Cesar, care ii zice de verisoara lui, Catalina, impreuna cu care el va sparge o serie de locuri. Carl il intalneste pe liderul triazilor Wo Zi Mu("Woozie"), cu care se intrece. La urmatoarea cursa, CJ afla ca -virgula- Catalina si-a gasit un nou "iubit", Claude. Dupa ce Carl castiga cursa primeste actele de proprietate ale unui garaj darapanat din San Fierro. Cu ajutorul lui Truth, acesta ajunge in San Fierro unde gaseste garajul. Dupa ce isi exprima dezamagirea, sora lui il convinge ca ar putea sa construiasca o afacere bazata pe garaj. In acest caz, Truth ii prezinta pe Dwayne, Jethro si pe Zero care sunt angajati. Categorie:Categorii:protagonisti protagonisti in jocurile gta Categorie:Categorii: Gangsteri Categorie:Categorii: protagonisti